


Balanced

by MidtownMalibu (HogwartsToAlexandria)



Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Confident Peter Parker, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/MidtownMalibu
Summary: Tony was taken off-guard by the ease and rapidity of how he fell for a man he'd only ever seen once, or maybe once and a half? It was all a little confusing. This Peter barista guy was just that cute. And pretty. And... he should probably stop now.Starker Bingo 2019 Fill, G2: "First Kiss"





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fill for the Starker bingo and my first venture into the Starker verse as well! Hope you'll like it! 
> 
> This was betad by the amazing KassWritesStarker, thank you sm 💓

If anyone asked, Tony would probably say it all happened because Pepper had kicked him out of the office that day. She'd said if he wasn't going to help her set up the next meeting with the Japanese investors he might as well get out of her sight. So he had.

He wandered for about twenty minutes trying to fool himself into thinking he didn't know exactly where he was going. Truth was, Tony had battled with himself not to come back here for a week since he'd first set foot in the coffee shop that now featured in all his dreams - whether they took place at night or during the day when he really should have been listening to what Rhodey was saying. He couldn't. 

So Tony was going back, laptop under his arm and blue sunglasses doing nothing to hide his eyes from whomever would want to look into them. 

Turned out, and he knew it, Peter (the name tag said), was very much interested in gazing right into Tony's eyes. So much so that Tony's legendary smoothness when it came to sweet talking baristas had taken a hit and he'd ended up surprising himself at how genuine he was when he allowed himself to respond to the man's flirting - about ten minutes after he'd first laid eyes on him. 

Why the delay? Well, the barista did look like he could be his son, or something equally frowned upon. So Tony had pondered over it for a bit. Then remembered he couldn't care less. Didn't see why he should when even the most ordinary, boring and normative aspects of his life found a new life clad in much lewder headlines than they called for in magazines that didn't have anything to sell but lies. 

Tony lived his life however he wanted. And right then, on that first day, that very first glance, he'd known it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted - Peter. 

Peter's smile had inhabited Tony's head for a whole week when he pushed the door to the coffee shop again on that day. The one where Pepper had so exasperatedly shooed him away. His smile and, if Tony was honest, his ass too. That round, perky thing that the man had known to fit into the tightest, snuggest pair of black jeans and Tony's heart had thumped that much faster for it. 

Peter's ass was actually the first thing Tony saw when he got into the shop again after he decided to cut his self-inflicted chase and just go in. 

The man had been serving a table of rather animated girls, a group of five that had Peter's tray filled with cups that forced him to bend over a little so he wouldn't spill anything. Lord save him, Tony coughed on sight. 

The booth he'd sat in the last time was empty.

Tony smiled. It gave him the best view of the barista's counter while being roomy enough that he could pretend to work on both his laptop and the roll of schematics he'd taken with him on a whim. 

He laid his things on the table, his laptop angled so he could look at the counter but still give the illusion that he was actually working and waited for Peter to come around to his table. 

It didn't take long. 

Fresh as ever, pink cheeks and gentle smile, the younger man passed his tray under his arm, "Mr. Stark, was it? Welcome back," Peter said and continued before Tony could answer, "What can I do for you today?" 

And maybe it was just Tony's imagination but the man, a boy really, seemed to bite his lip for a second there and Tony shifted in his seat. He tried not to be too obvious in the way he raked his eyes over the expanse of the other man's body but the gentle flush he saw on his cheeks when he flicked his gaze back up said otherwise. 

Tony cleared his throat. 

"Thank you, I'll have an Americano, sprinkled with cinnamon, please." he said, schooling his voice so it didn't let any of his internal turmoil show. 

"Sweet tooth?" Peter said, jotting down Tony's order on a pad. 

His lashes looked thick and soft on his cheekbones with the way he looked down at his piece of paper and Tony once again caught himself staring. He blinked when Peter looked up as suddenly as he'd looked down. 

"You could say that, yes," Tony chuckled and even he could hear the innuendo that filtered through, "It's Tony, by the way. I know your first name, might as well give you mine."

Peter nodded slow and a little dumbstruck. He smiled at Tony, his cheeks flushed still, then turned around and strutted back to his counter. 

Tony tried not to stare. To no avail. He gulped back the entirely inappropriate little whine that tried to escape him when Peter reached up for a clean mug on the upper shelves of his work station. The way it showed off the length of his back and legs and made his shirt ride up teasing at the edges of Tony's sanity. 

The afternoon was already wearing off by the time Tony finished his coffee but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Couldn't bring himself to stop being in the same place as this gorgeous man who seemed so receptive to Tony's eyes on him, to Tony's smiles that drew on his lips without his say-so, to Tony's heart leaping up in its cage whenever their eyes met. 

The sheer noise of the girls next to his table didn’t even bother him, nor did the fact that he had literally nothing left to work on. One roll of schematics could only bring him so far and like hell he was going to work on the numbers Pepper had sent him a few days back. 

No, he stayed at his booth, gaze lost in the void on in Peter’s, depending on the level of busy the other man was at. Tony felt good, he realized. Fuzzy even. The atmosphere of the coffee house was relaxing somehow, something to do with the gentle lighting and the background music that was never too loud to cover people’s voices. Even teenage girls couldn’t ruin that. 

His coffee had come with a pretty little leave drawn in the foam and Tony had tried his best to keep it intact for as long as he could as he started to drink. Impossible task really but he’d seen the way Peter had averted his gaze when Tony had looked up from his drink grinning somewhat emotionally. Tony was only now starting to realize he’d been more than foolish thinking he could resist the softness of this man. He was doomed the first time he crossed the threshold of this fine establishment really.

He was weirdly okay with it though. It wasn’t like anyone had any say in what he did anymore and he found his heart really did beat a little quicker every time he caught the other man looking at him. He wouldn’t blush, he was past that, probably, but he’d bitten his lip raw from the attention by the time Peter started giving everyone their checks except for his own. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him and Peter simply winked as an answer. 

He started gathering the tables from the center of the room, the one not attached to a booth, and cleaning. All the while Tony watched, his laptop long closed and with his arms crossed across his chest in a silent question. He didn’t say anything, not when he had an opportunity to spend just a little more time with the other man when everyone else had been shown the way out the moment 6p.m. had come around the corner. 

Finally, Peter replaced his broom and other cleaning supplies in the little room Tony could see behind the counter and came back to lean on the side of the booth opposite Tony. 

He still didn’t say anything for a while, just looked at Tony and Tony let him - did the same really. It took all he had for him not to let some of his usual sarcasm come out, triggered by his own awkwardness. He hadn’t done anything close to this in forever. 

“I think I’d like it if…” Peter trailed off, bit his lip, ruffled his hair some - delightful curls bouncing even with the slight sweat the man had broke off cleaning - then started again, “You intrigue me, Tony.”

Tony’s eyes widened a fraction, “I intrigue you?” he repeated, letting a minute pass before he added, taking the leap, “In a good way I hope?”

Peter chuckled, the laugh illuminating his face in a way Tony hadn’t seen before and that just wasn’t fair. 

“You gotta tell me more than that kid, I’m getting a little antsy here,” Tony crossed his arms again. He leaned back against the back of his seat, taking in Peter’s full stance. “I think you and I should go out.” He blurted out. 

God, what a rookie move. He rubbed at his face and when he glanced up again, Peter was grinning.

“Yeah?” but he was nodding and then he was taking the few steps around the table and right to Tony’s side and Tony looked up at him, his breath punched-out of him. “I think I’d like that, but first, there’s something I need to try.”

“Oh is th--” Tony hmphed on the next syllable. Peter had bent down the necessary distance to bring their mouths together, a soft press of his lips to Tony’s.

Tony wasn’t past blushing. 

He thankfully recovered a bit of his brain power when Peter thought he could draw back from their kiss so soon after initiating it. Nuh uh. 

Tony wound a hand behind Peter's head, touching the curls he’d dreamt about since the first time and using his hold to cradle this first time of theirs and make it last just a while longer. 

He caressed Peter's lips with his own, drew back half a millimeter to brush their noses together before diving back more frankly. He felt the air rush out of Peter's mouth right on his own, the way Peter's gasp turned into an opportunity for them to deepen their kiss, meet on another level. 

Their tongues peaked out and greeted each other with licks and sparkles; sensations that left Tony in a daze of wanting more and getting more and more and more. Tony brought their foreheads together and before either of them realized it, Peter was straddling Tony's lap in the booth and their bodies aligned in a new spine that was all theirs. 

Their first kiss turned into dozens and smiles that told more than hopes or promises. Peter looked down at Tony with eyes that reflected everything he was thinking, an open book, a page turner Tony lost himself in easily and gladly. His arms were looped around the younger man's hips, his hands travelling the length of his back and just shy of his backside. 

Gentleness and playfulness thick between their lips that kept joining without asking more than the ease they had right then. 

"Passed that test?" Tony breathed after a beat. 

Peter's crystalline laugh and renewed vigor on the next pass on his lips against Tony's told him enough to relax back into it; into them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is def getting an explicit second part, in case any of you are interested ;-) 
> 
> Also, find me on [Tumblr!](https://3kshadesofstarkerstrange.tumblr.com/)


End file.
